Test of Friendship
After Raven has a vision of Eddie failing a Spanish test, she tries her best to keep it from happening. When Eddie finds out that Raven knows the answers there is a true test of friendship. Synopsis At Bayside High School, Raven has a vision that Eddie will fail the Spanish test, getting himself kicked off the basketball team. Eddie says he's going to Max's house when Raven tells him about the vision. Eddie knows the consequence of failing and begs for assistance because he doesn't get Spanish. Raven and Chelsea tell him that they took Spanish last year and did "excellente!" Eddie doesn't understand and Raven knows that they have a long night ahead of them. They take him back to the Baxter house, where they put him through a battery of tests, including labeling items in the kitchen correctly, that he fails. After Cory comes in and tells everyone that even he knows Spanish, Chelsea accidentally lets it slip that Raven saw the answers in her vision. Eddie believes that Raven will tell him, but she says she can't because it would be cheating. Eddie tells her that if she really were his friend she would give him the answers. He storms off angry. At school, Raven tries to apologize, but Eddie doesn't listen. Senorita Rodriguez comes by and tells two students named Ricardo and Miguel that she is pumped for the test. In the classroom, Raven meets with Senorita Rodriguez. She tells them that if she doesn't do something about her test, her students will transfer to French. Raven suggests postponing the test, but Senorita Rodriguez decides not to. Max reminds Eddie that team pictures are on Monday before trying to fit Eddie's basketball into his locker by putting it on its side. Eddie tells Max to leave just as Raven tries again to apologize. Eddie doesn't listen. Finally, Raven gives in and writes down the answers. Senorita Rodriguez comes by and tells Raven and Chelsea that she changed the test to keep her students from transferring to French. The questions aren't any easier, but the test is printed on pink paper. Raven tries unsuccessfully to warn Eddie, by telling him about his Uncle Louie that got the "wrong test", but Eddie doesn't understand. Senorita Rodriguez shoos Raven out and gives the class until the end of her Ricky Martin CD to finish their test. Eddie and Chelsea dress up as window washers and climb out on the window so they can warn Eddie. Chelsea has the note on the wrong side just as a bird lands on Raven's head. Raven is too scared to move until the stand begins to shake wildly. The left side suddenly tips, and the girls begin sliding back and forth. Raven reaches for the note, but accidentally drops it. Eddie hands his test to Senorita Rodriguez and sees Raven and Chelsea on the ledge. He asks to open the window and asks Raven what she's doing. Raven tells him that it's a different test and tells him to do the best he can. The stand suddenly becomes level, which the girls find out is because Principal Jerkins is on the roof. In the gym, Raven tells Eddie that her meeting with the principal was a loud blur and Eddie says he's not sure about his test. Raven tells him that basketball isn't the only thing in life he's good at. Raven challenges Eddie to a game of 1-on-1. Raven has the ball and fakes a leg injury and distracts Eddie and makes the basket. Later, Eddie exits class with the results of his Spanish test. Eddie seems disappointed, but is revealed that he actually got a C. Eddie says he wasn't scared, but is elated to know that he is on the basketball team. Dramatis Personae Starring *Raven-Symone as Raven Baxter *Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Daniels *Orlando Brown as Eddie Thomas *Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter Guest starring *Rose Abdoo as Senorita Rodriguez *Jacques Cowell as Will *Brian Sites as Max Backround information and notes *Series regulars T'Keyah Crystal Keymah and Rondell Sheridan do not appear in this episode. 102